


good boys (deserve favors).

by 1roomdisco



Series: BABY EODI. [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, confirmed: wonpil is jb's fan, inspired by a NSFW pic lmao, sungpil tag better be ready for more filth from yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: sungjin finds out that wonpil, his good boy, has been exchanging nudes with GOT7’s jinyoung for a long, long time.





	good boys (deserve favors).

**Author's Note:**

> * i'm fucking excited for this series LMAO  
> * HEAVY HINTS OF POssible foursome between sungpil and JJP  
> [* TELL ME THIS ISN'T WONPIL god bless](https://68.media.tumblr.com/bd68f1a0d2fe12e299d3e0948f33c409/tumblr_ow2b3uwfGP1w7hltho1_540.jpg)  
> * i always reply to comments sO PLEASE lol (´Ａ｀。  
> * also drop a sungpil pr0n hc/fluffy prompt at my tumblr [@ted-hyung.](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/ask)  
>   
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

on tuesday, wonpil receives a perfectly clear, black and white shot of jinyoung’s throat stuffed full with a cock; the long column of his neck is bulging, full lips glistening with spit. the cock is clad in black pants, most likely jaebum’s. jinyoung is shirtless but his face isn’t in the shot. wonpil squeals, slams his phone to sungjin’s chest, and sungjin who was on the verge of sleeping has to blink awake.

 _“whuh—“_ he mumbles, the hand that’s around wonpil’s shoulders is blindly groping his own chest for the gadget. wonpil squeals again because he’s being pushed even closer to sungjin’s body as sungjin brings up his hand and squints against the dimmed screen.

sungjin pauses, tilts his head, and makes a noise of approval upon realizing that he’s seeing a lewd picture. now that he’s awake, he feels thirsty. what time is it? 2:23 am? _jesus._

“why aren’t you sleeping?” sungjin asks, transferring the phone to his other hand and putting it down on the floor.

but instead of answering, wonpil decides to hook one leg on top of sungjin’s thigh, effectively locking them in the ultimate cuddling position. they have a fansign schedule after lunch. sungjin needs his eight hour beauty sleep, to be honest. all those fansites masters and their high definition cameras!

wonpil had climbed his bed before sungjin could kick him out, arguing that _i missed hyung so so much i didn’t get to room with you at jakarta and busan_ and sungjin has always been weak towards clingy ex-girlfriends, before. he loves them clingy, though not necessarily cute. they were mostly older, before, or younger girls with matured souls. wonpil is new. he’s overly cute and sweet and listens so well to sungjin, mainly in bed, though he’s slowly getting there whenever they need to focus to record their two new songs every month.

sungjin hums questioningly when wonpil still hasn’t answered his simple question; wonpil’s hands are hot on his neck and the crook of his left elbow. he mumbles something that’s muffled by the fabric of sungjin’s sleeping t-shirt.

“you what?” sungjin reaches to stroke wonpil’s soft hair out of his face but the younger man is closing his eyes, whining, nuzzling, his lips sealed tight.

sungjin is having none of it. the sooner wonpil tells him what he wants, the better. eight hour beauty sleep is a serious business. he takes a deep breath, sighs it out, and he feels wonpil’s body getting tense even before he opens his mouth to contrive an authoritative tone, “be a good boy and tell hyung.”

the effect is almost immediate; wonpil’s tensed body turns liquid as soon as sungjin finished his sentence, and there’s a hint of deliberated sweetness from wonpil’s small voice, one that he only uses to sungjin’s satisfaction behind closed, locked doors.

“i’m supposed to send one back.”

“send one back what? your photo?”

“yes, but not just my photo. something similar to what he sent me.”

oh. 

that’s. that’s exciting. 

“you didn’t think hyung should know about this, wonpillie?” 

“it’s—“ wonpil gulps, his heartbeats getting unsteady as he grows tense again on sungjin’s arms. “it’s a long story, sungjin-hyung.”

“well we’re awake now, aren’t we?”

wonpil huffs, probably sad because he knew it was his fault. he’s such a sweet, sweet boy, but sungjin is not going to coddle him. wonpil needs to learn his place no matter how lenient sungjin is towards him. 

“back when we were still trainees, we experimented with each other a little bit,” wonpil starts, rubbing a circle using his tiny palm against sungjin’s stomach. “i told you about it before, right, hyung?”

“go on,” sungjin whispers, not wanting to break the mood. he remembers wonpil coming out to the group and to hyungnim about how they don’t have to worry about him responding to any of provocative direct messages on his personal instagram, since he prefers to be held, back when they found out junhyeok dated a fan and the chaos that followed. he had argued that day6 basically doesn’t have the demographic for his taste so he’s ‘all good’ but hyungnim made the rest of them deactivate anyway.

the jinyoung part came on a drunken night session right after junhyeok left, with no hyungnim around. 

“well…” wonpil slips his hand into sungjin’s sleeping t-shirt, cupping where sungjin’s heart is. “one day, out of the blue, he sent this blurred shot of himself getting fucked against a sink, but he wasn’t with jaebum at that time. the shot only showed his hard, untouched cock, his stomach, his fingers gripping the edge of the white sink, and the other guy’s oversized black t-shirt and bruising hands on jinyoungie’s hips. i think we were… preparing for debut? we were in meeting room one and our public relations team was explaining about the filming crew from v live app, remember? i got hard and had to pretend—“

“had to pretend you got a bad case of stomach cramp because you were so nervous?” sungjin pipes in, chuckling, but shutting up when wonpil doesn’t follow suit. “yeah, i remember. what did you do then?”

“i took care of it, but i didn’t send one back,” wonpil moves his hand to rest on sungjin’s waist. “i asked jinyoungie what he meant with it, because it was _risky_. he said feel free to delete it, because he just found out that he liked being filmed whenever he had sex for his own collection.”

“ha, never would have pegged jinyoungie to be that narcissistic.” sungjin muses aloud.

wonpil giggles, hugging sungjin tight. “i know, right?!”

“i hope he’s always careful tho?” sungjin asks, pressing a kiss to the top of wonpil’s head, silently rewarding him for bouncing back to being cheerful. 

“he always is. didn’t start to make actual sextape before jaebum, only takes photos using his own phone. he never trusts any cloud storage.”

“and how come you began to send one to him?”

wonpil whines, burying his face to the crook of sungjin’s neck, his tone an octave higher, “but hyung have to promise you’re not going to laugh at me!”

sungjin growls—that was too cute, _okay_ —and actually bites, teeth and all, wonpil’s left cheek until wonpil yelps in shock, _whining_ that it hurts.

sungjin just grins and licks the spot he bit earlier, and says in between wet kisses to wonpil’s jawline, “i promise.”

wonpil throws his head back, presenting his neck and moving his hips, rutting his semi against sungjin’s left thigh. sungjin takes the movement as an invitation to get on top of wonpil, bracketing wonpil’s frail wrists with his bigger hands to the bed and delaying wonpil’s answer even more to enjoy the hitched, helpless noises of arousal. wonpil struggles to set his hands free, but he’s not the one in control.

sungjin _bites_ the back of wonpil’s right ear as a warning for him to behave, and wonpil stutters, “b-because i want jaebum to look at m-me.”

_oh._

wow.

“ _wow_ ,” sungjin blurts out, and since his brain is shortcircuited, his demand is rendered to a simple, “explain.”

wonpil is already _heaving_ ; his irregular breathing is way too loud and he gets even harder as he speaks.

“sometimes jinyoungie shows my photos to jaebum and jaebum—“ he _moans_ like jaebum is right there with them, like he’s putting on a show. “he said i look pretty, sungjin-hyung, he said i’m a good boy.”

“of course you are,” sungjin agrees, releasing wonpil’s wrists so he can slither down down down to blow wonpil’s belly button while pulling off wonpil’s pajama pants until his hard cock is sprung free. sungjin uses his left hand to stroke wonpil’s cock, directing the head into his mouth and taking the back of wonpil’s left knee with his other hand, spreading it wider as he makes sure to hollow his cheeks and tighten his throat, taking wonpil’s cute, hard cock deeper.

wonpil’s moans are muffled by the neck of his t-shirt, his hands are busy playing with his cute nipples, rubbing and pinching, his hips are moving weakly because of sungjin’s controlling hands.

sungjin is slobbering. it hasn’t been that long since he first gave wonpil a blowjob. saliva is pooling on his chin, making it stickier. wonpil’s precum tastes bland, and sungjin is swallowing a good amount when he presses his thumb on the underside veins of wonpil’s cock, just right below the head. if the light was on in their room right now, sungjin could admire how pink and cute and veiny and _smooth_ wonpil’s cock is, one that he didn’t think a grown man could have because wonpil’s cock looks like it belongs to a _boy_ —it’s also so white if compared to his actual skin tone. not that sungjin is complaining.

wonpil gasps like he’s being punched in the stomach when sungjin grazes his teeth against his cock, and then he’s sitting up, yanking sungjin’s black hair, apologizing, whining that he doesn’t want to come if he doesn’t have either _hyung’s fingers or cock in me, i’m sorry i’m so sorry please hyung—_

“alright,” sungjin clears his throat, feeling the sting on his head. “alright, be a good boy and be quiet for hyung, okay?”

“okay,” wonpil whispers, apologizes for the last time, and waits like a good boy he is as sungjin gets the lube.

it’s been a while. their schedule doesn’t allow them to be alone most of the time, and sungjin isn’t going to just pass a good fuck when wonpil is this cute and exciting; for all his wailing the last time sungjin fucked him with a video recorder filming everything, apparently he already had a pastime of exchanging _nudes_ with his best friend and is lusting over said best friend’s not boyfriend.

sungjin is smirking to nothing in particular, but a particular idea is currently happening in his mind because a good boy deserves favors, after all.

wonpil moans _cutely_ when sungjin teases two fingers on the rim of his ass, the inner muscles are clenching unclenching in anticipation. sungjin pushes in his index finger easily, wriggling it until the second knuckles before adding his middle finger. he pushes his ring finger soon after wonpil is adjusting to the intrusion, shushing gently when wonpil reacts to him hitting his prostrate.

“hey, hush, you promised hyung,” sungjin says, rotating his wrist as he surges forward to thumb on wonpil’s bottom lip. wonpil licks the pad of his thumb before sucking it into his mouth, his nails scratching sungjin’s arms, urging him to get on with the fingerfucking.

sungjin chuckles, lowers his body so their hard cocks are pressed against each other and grinds to get some relief. he spreads his fingers, pushing them deeper, steadily tapping the bundle of nerve and he has to shush wonpil again when wonpil chanting _there there, right there please please—_

“wonpillie,” sungjin warns him, stopping all of his ministrations, leaving wonpil’s body unattended as he pins wonpil’s wrists to the bed. “wonpillie, you’re not being a good boy right now.”

wonpil is crying. his chest is full with sadness and his voice is wet with tears. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry, please, sungjin-hyung. please, i’ll be good to you. please, i’m sorry.”

“can you keep quiet for me?” sungjin asks and peppers butterfly kisses all over wonpil’s soaked face and cheeks, smiling when he feels wonpil nodding obediently. “good, now stop crying.”

“i’m sorry,” wonpil whimpers, and sungjin kisses him, forgiving him, feeding him his fingers as he thrusts his cock in. wonpil makes kitten noises as he savors the feeling of slowly being penetrated and sungjin wishes a little too late for any source of light because it’s too dark in their room; he wants to see the sweat on the tips of wonpil’s hair and the wrecked situation that is his face because of the tears and saliva and how cute and pink cock is. sungjin grunts, rearranging his knees to secure a solid position to thrust into wonpil’s scorching hot heat. he managed to smear a bit of leftover lube to his cock before entering, and the realization of having no barrier at all as he’s balls deep in wonpil is enough to awaken something primal that he pays no mind to the creaking of the bed frame and starts to pick up a pace.

sungjin grabs wonpil’s ankles and sits on his knees, bending just enough to avoid the upper bunk’s ceiling. he’s thrusting his hips with a renewed vigor, liking the filthy squelching of the lube and probably a bit from his precum. wonpil feels so so _good_ , so tight and velvety, without a thin layer of strawberry flavored condom separating them. wonpil, being a good boy he is, learns not to irk sungjin with his cute whining by biting the edge of his pillow but always remembering to push his hips back to meet with sungjin’s thrusts.

sungjin’s cock falters when wonpil’s whole body jerks after he hits his prostrate, and wonpil is clutching at the sheet until it’s twisted as sungjin keeps aiming his cockhead there.

“you have to send one back to jinyoungie, right?” sungjin asks, swallowing loudly when wonpil lets out a helpless _yesyesyes_ and sungjin releases his ankles, letting wonpil to cage him with his skinny legs as he falls to his elbows, whispering, “hyung is going to come in you, and you have to hold it all inside until hyung finishes taking a good photo.”

wonpil is biting the meatiest part of sungjin’s left shoulder and pulling at sungjin’s hair, _hard_ , as sungjin strokes his cock in rhythm with his thrusting hips. wonpil is hurting him, but sungjin is _close_ and he just can’t wait to fill wonpil with his come then scooping them out with his tongue _hnngh._  

wonpil comes after sungjin flicks his wrist on the upper stroke, body going taut, gripping sungjin’s cock like a vise. his hands are losing their strength on sungjin’s hair in time with the last drop of come, and his mouth is forming a silent O, his adam’s apple at a sharp angle as he’s throwing his head back to the ceiling. sungjin growls, shuddering when his orgasm is coming in rolling waves, and when wonpil goes completely pliant underneath him, he forces himself to push again, and then he’s coming.

it’s…

it’s amazing. everything is wetter, hotter, and _tighter_ , because wonpil is clenching again, whimpering again, motioning at sungjin to come down to kiss him. sungjin does just as he’s told, pumping his hips into wonpil’s hole while kissing the afterglow off wonpil’s smiling lips.

wonpil bites his tongue when he’s pulling out, and sungjin repeats it like a mantra for wonpil to _keep it, keep it in, hyung needs to turn on the light now hey hey, let me go, let me go, wonpillie._

wonpil is such feast to the eyes, especially after the red, green, and blue dots are disappearing from sungjin’s sight as his vision adjusts to the sudden glaring brightness. he’s holding his legs, pressing his calves to the back of his damp thighs and his hands on his shins. his t-shirt is a shade darker because of his sweat, and there are tracks of dried tears on his face, a bit of saliva and a lot of pink spots high on his cheeks, neck, and ears. his eyes are glossy when sungjin takes his phone from the floor, but his smile still shines even at three in the morning.

sungjin sits at the edge of the bed. he doesn’t say anything as he swipes the phone’s lock screen to activate the camera mode, and wonpil shyly looks away when sungjin snaps a photo of his pretty face, two, three, and more of a full body shot, a close-up of his tightly clenched, pretty hole and a splatter of sungjin’s come, and then his everything as sungjin stands up, switching to video mode.

“sungjin-hyung?” wonpil croaks out, blinking.

“turn around for me,” sungjin nods, and praises wonpil who obeys his order. “good boy. now take off your t-shirt.”

wonpil does.

“good, that’s good, no no, don’t smile, look at the camera,” sungjin says, head tilted. “can you rest your head on one arm? yeah, just like that.” he moves to sit at the foot of the bed and pinches wonpil’s ass. “can you make a sexy bodyline? aw, yeah, wonpillie, that’s hyung’s good boy.”

“hyuuuuung…” wonpil blushes, wiggling his ass. “hurry up, i can’t hold it in any longer.”

“no? that’s too bad.” sungjin grins, zooming in to wonpil’s annoyed, cute expression before zooming out to get his sexy bodyline shot, and then he presses stop. “got it. hyung will choose the best one for jinyoungie and jaebummie,” he says in a mocking tone because he can and wonpil whines, embarrassed that his kink is showing. sungjin puts the phone on wonpil’s top bunk bed and picks wonpil’s discarded t-shirt and tends to the younger man, telling him to unclench.

wonpil sighs. sungjin came a lot, apparently, because they spend a solid ten minutes pulling his semen out of wonpil’s ass until his fingers wrinkle. wonpil stores a huge pack of baby wet wipes in their room that he bought on their monthly grocery shopping, and sungjin uses the cotton scented wipes to clean their stomachs and thighs. sungjin dresses wonpil in his favorite oversized pink t-shirt and nothing else, and he puts on his pyjama pants from before. thoroughly fucked and sated, they get to sleep for about five hours before they have to wake up, shower, and ushered to the hair salon. sungjin closes his eyes in satisfaction because he loves to check fansign’s fancams, especially on the day when wonpil was fucked the night before. he loves how squirmish wonpil become, how him dazing out is often caught on high resolution cameras. it’s cute.

“you’re cute.” sungjin declares the words of validation wonpil always seeks whenever they’re being filmed, and wonpil makes his one of many cute kitten noises as he nuzzles to sungjin’s chest, soon snoring softly, lulling sungjin to a dreamless sleep of his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  * ADDED JULY 2018:  
> thank you for 3k hits now if the amount kudos and comments will blow up i'll be the happiest sungpil writer out here for real


End file.
